Phoenix
by Fiangie
Summary: Everything I knew, everything I had… It's like it all had turn to ashes. A whisper cut through the silence of the room "Then all you have to do is rise from them"


**Disclaimer:** I don't own RWBY.

 **Warnings:** I'm terrible at grammar. So please don't call the grammar cops, they will send me back to preschool… again.

This story takes place after the events of chapter 12 of volume 3.

Enjoy!

* * *

A heavy silence was the only thing that had been keeping her company in that small room. She didn't even notice how much time had passed. Days? Weeks? Months? But she didn't care. Yang just kept looking through the window, still, and in silence.

Her friends were gone, her arm was gone, her sister left, her reputation was ruined, her partner ran, her school was gone, her uncle and opportunity to meet her mother too… It was like it all had turn to ashes. She couldn't feel anything, physically and emotionally. It was like if she was chained in a world that didn't have time or movement, or anything but the ashes that were covering her allover.

And because of that, a single thought cross her mind in the heavy silence.

 _Everything had turn to ashes._

But then a soft whisper cut through the silence and entered the room in the form of a soothing breeze.

"Then all you have to do is rise from them"

Yang focused her sight on the tree outside her window, searching for the source of the whisper. But she just managed to see a black bird setting off and flying into the night sky.

It was after a brief moment that she felt those words turn into a new meaning. A meaning that reached into the deeps of her soul and broke the chains that were keeping her in that world of ashes. Suddenly, she felt her world moving again.

She could feel her aura flowing from deep inside her, filling her cold body with her characteristic warmth once again. She let out a long breath that marked the start of her new resolve.

She stood up, and then noticed how the once dark room started to light up. She turned her head to gaze out of the window and saw the first rays of sunrise drift through the glass as the sun started to make its appearance.

A small smile tugged her lips slightly upwards at the sight. How long has it been since the last time she truthfully smiled?

She was invaded by an overwhelming need to go outside, and so she gave some unsteady steps at first, but strangely, her body was gaining more power each second. She soon found herself running towards the entrance of the house.

When she stepped outside, she didn't even flinch at the cold. The snow melted beneath her feet and her aura just kept getting stronger.

She then knew what she needed to do. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting all her emotions finally flow. She could feel as if all the unbearable emotions she had been keeping were been turned into pure energy that mixed with her aura and semblance, all the negative effects and pain that they caused burned in the process.

With her eyes still closed, flames started coming out of her body, and soon she was surrounded by them. In the flames, her form started to change. Her left arm engulfed in flames took the form of a wing. The flames that surrounded the remains of her right arm fuse with it, and formed another wing. Then, all her body started to shapeshift.

Few seconds passed and the flames started to die down exposing Yang's new form. She opened her eyes reveling a color that wasn't completely red or liliac, but a hypnotizing mixture of both.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ruby, June, Ren, and Nora were finally on their way to arrive to Mistral's main city. They had been traveling for months searching for clues, and all of them leaded there. The winter passed quickly as they were now heading towards the end of the spring.

They could see from afar the communication tower of the main city, so they knew they only needed to walk a couple of hours through the forest to arrive.

But then, Ruby stopped walking all of a sudden, and the rest noticed it after a few steps. They turned back to Ruby.

"Ruby? What's wrong?" June asked concerned.

Ruby kept gazing at something in the sky. The rest of the group followed her line of vision and saw an overwhelming creature of yellow and red feathers fly in their direction. The bird seemed to have the same size of a hawk, but the longer feathers of its tail that were similar to a peacock´s in red and yellow, made the creature look bigger.

The beautiful creature started descending their way, but they were too mesmerize to move or say anything. The bird landed a few meters away from them and took the shape of a giant flame. When the fire died out, Yang´s original form was revealed.

Four jaws instantly dropped.

"Hey sis! Sorry it took me so long" Yang's cheery voice snapped Ruby out of her stupor.

"Y-Yang?" To say she was surprised is an understatement. She had wished to see her big sister so many times in the months she had been traveling, wondering and hoping she was okey. And now, she was in front of her.

Unconsciously activating her semblance, Ruby ran in blinding speed and crashed into her sister's arms…

 _Wait a minute._

 _ARM-_ _ **S**_ _?!_

Slightly pulling away from the bear hug, Ruby tracked with her eyes Yang's right arm, which was extended towards her as its hand rested in Ruby´s shoulder. Ruby reached for Yang's right forearm and pinch it.

"Ouch" was Yang's short answer.

Ruby took a step back overwhelmed, trying to make any sense of what just happened. It seemed that the other three behind her were doing the same.

Meanwhile, Yang decided to break the awkward silence. "Dad says Hi. And that we better get back in one piece this time." She smiled as she continued.

"Blake is also heading this way. She said she will meet us in Mistrals main city. And knowing Wiess, she would break out from her house again and meet us sooner or later."

Ruby shook her head trying to organize her thoughts. "Wait a minute. Blake? Those that mean…"

"Yeah" Yang interrupted her little sister while a sad smile found its way to her face "we sort of worked things out."

Ruby´s hands raised to her head in confusion and astonishment "I can't believe this. I mean, how? You, arm, Blake…." Then her eyes widened and she pointed a shaky finger towards Yang. "YOU WERE A BIRD! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSIBLE?!"

Yang let out a long sigh

"It's a long story"

* * *

 **Call me over-optimistic, but I just wanted to write something 'mood-lifting' after I watched the heart wrenching ending of this season… and also cause Yang is my favorite character.**

 **This idea just came to my mind after I saw the scene were Qrow seems to be able to shapeshift. Then I thought that if he could do that, then raven could too, and then so could Yang; and if yang's semblance seems to be related to fire and the ability to draw power from hits or emotions, and after all she had been through…. Well, I think you get the idea.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
